Bishop
'''Bishop (ビショップ, Bishoppu) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a higher-up at SOL Technologies who communicates via a hologram of a bishop chess piece.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" History is inside of the network.]] At the SOL Technologies headquarters, Bishop is informed by Akira Zaizen that Ignis was inside of the network.Bishop reminded that the SOL Technologies has been the leading force in the network for many years and that is all thanks to the Data Material that has been created from the Cyberse World, but 5 years ago due the attack from The Knights of Hanoi, Ignis hid the Cyberse World somewhere inside the network. Akira added that due to the removal of Cyberse the supply of Data Matérial had steadily been decreasing and the performance of the network had fallen by 30%. To save their compagny, Bishop ordered Akira to find Ignis and to determine the location of Cyberse. Shortly after, Bishop is informed by Akira that the preparations for the scan was complete but was worried about the decline of the security during the scan and that there will enourmous damage if the Knights attack at this moment. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" A few days later, he, Rook, Knight and Akira discussed about the incident caused by the duel between Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi. Rook proposed to close down Link VRAINS and to perform some maintenance. Knight added that there were some reckless individuals who appeared and it might result in injuries. and Knight.]] Akira said that he didn't think it would be a good idea to shup down Link VRAINS for their company didn't decrease in profits and the Data Storm was confirmation that Cyberse was safe. He added that Ignis was captured by a hacker named "Playmaker". Knight asked Akira about Playmaker's identity, Akira answered that they devoted all their ressource into investgating it. Rook reminded Akira that this was his job as the head of Security Department. Akira said that if they shutdown Links VRAINS and the battle between Playmaker and the knight of Hanoi moved elsewhere, they will be lost the Cyberse world forever and suggested to restrict Link VRAINS and to make a battlefield for Playmaker and The Knights of Hanoi in order to capture Playmaker inside of it. Bishop agreed but warned that they won't accept failure.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" After Playmaker defeated Blue Angel, Bishop, Knight, and Rook interrogated Akira when they found out that Blue Angel was related to him and wondered if she was secretly working with Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" After the Speed Duel between Playmarker and Revolver, they wondered how the Knight of Hanoi could control the Data Storm and thought to a particular person.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" They later discussed to demote Akira for learning something he shouldn't have and choose to replace him by Kitamura.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:SOL Technologies Members